One Bed Blues
by eosdawnaurora
Summary: When Edgar and Terra get to their room at the inn Locke has booked for them, they find out they're going to have to share the same bed. Hijinks ensue. Prompt - one bed. For Springkink. FF belongs to Squeenix.


Tromping across the second floor of the massive inn they were staying in that night, Edgar glanced at each door looking for room six. Locke said he'd get them a nice room, but he was so exhausted it could be a pile of hay for all he cared. The only thing he wanted to do was take his boots off and get the pack full of equipment off his back.

"You passed it," Terra said, standing by one of the doors, then opening it. The curtains were open and the room was bright with the light from the setting sun. As their eyes adjusted, one thing became immediately apparent.

"I can't believe Locke didn't get two beds! Now what?" Edgar said. It was a nice enough room, with well-made, clean furnishings and fresh flowers in a vase on the table by the door. However, it wasn't what he'd asked for.

Terra shrugged, smiling over at him. "It's a big bed, we'll both fit."

"As much as I'd like to take you up on your offer, Terra, I am still a gentleman. Hmm, maybe I can cut it in half with my chainsaw." He dropped his pack near the door, the contents clanking together loudly.

"Edgar, you are not cutting it in half," Terra said in alarm. She set down her own small rucksack next to the washstand. "How many times have we slept in the same tent together?"

Collapsing into the chair closest to him he started working on the buckles of his boots. "A tent is just different. Ugh, I'm so tired. I think we must have killed at least five hundred monsters this week."

"Four hundred and six at last count. I really just wanted to fall into bed. Dibs on strangling Locke," Terra grumbled as she leaned against the wall for balance and tugged her worn leather boots off.

"With his bandanna," laughed Edgar, and he got up and slipped his blue, gold-worked coat off his shoulders and hung it up on one of the pegs near the door. "Ugh, sucker marks. I hate things with tentacles," he said, rubbing his wrists.

"Really? To hear it from Celes, you have your own tentacles," she giggled. Then with no warning, so Edgar could at least turn his head, Terra started undressing until she was down to her underclothes.

He tried to keep his voice unaffected. "What? She said that? I never touched her - I don't have a death wish," he said, and watched her cautiously as she went over to the washstand to pour some water into the basin. She fished some soap and a bit of cloth from her bag and started washing the dirt and flecks of monster blood off of her face, then her neck... Edgar looked away, his face getting hot. He tried to decide if she was teasing him or not.

"Edgar," Terra said, glancing back at him. She was wringing out the cloth, leaving it to hang on the rail on the side of the stand, and then went to empty the basin into the gutter outside the window.

"Hmm?" he'd taken the chair again, to ponder their predicament.

"Am I really so scary?"

"Er, no. When you're not wailing on something with magic, I think you're rather nice to be around." He recognized the other question behind her words, but dodged it.

She was frowning when she took her wavy green hair down and started brushing it out. Terra was beautiful, there was no denying that. Beautiful and had just spelled out that she didn't mind him sleeping with her. He realized then that Locke had done this on purpose. Edgar was going to beat him until all the "treasure" dropped out of his pockets, when they met up in Narshe again.

Terra sat down on the edge of the large wood-frame bed, dragging the quilt back. "Come on, let's go to sleep. We'll need all of our energy tomorrow."

He waited until she was under the covers to finish undressing, and then went through his own hygiene ritual, debating whether to get the blanket from his bedroll and sleep on top of the quilt. He could sleep on his bedroll on the floor, too. No, the King of Figaro was not sleeping on the floor, when there was a perfectly good bed with gorgeous woman in it, waiting for him.

Edgar closed the shutter to the window when he was done, streamers of ruddy sunlight peeking through the edges. He could see that Terra had her eyes closed, and he went around to the other side of the bed and sat down. They were just sleeping, this was no big deal.

Pulling the covers back, he laid down and got himself settled facing away from Terra. If he wasn't looking at her, it was like she wasn't even there. Except that he could hear her breathe, and soon he became hyper-aware of every twitch and shift either of them made. He was getting less comfortable instead of more.

Then Terra turned over, resting her hand softly on his back. Edgar learned the power of his self-control when he didn't yelp aloud, but he was certain his heart skipped a beat.

"Terra?" he whispered. Her palm moved across his shoulders, but she didn't say anything. He finally rolled to face her. "I'm starting to get the sense, that you aren't at all interested in sleeping."

"I am, but I keep wanting to touch you," she said.

Edgar gave up trying to be genteel. "How interesting. I want to touch you, too." Then he pulled her closer, until they were embracing and didn't hesitate to press his mouth to hers.

When sleep finally claimed her, Terra was curled warm against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Edgar held her tight, savoring the feeling of her bare skin against his.

His last thought as he drifted off, was that everything might have turned out well enough, but he was still going to beat the ever-living shit out of Locke Cole.


End file.
